Various electronic devices are widely used for editing media content, for example a video content, audio content, and the like. Users may edit media recorded at an event in order to improve the user experience when the edited media is accessed. During editing, users may change a background audio track of the media content with a better quality audio track. In certain scenarios, the users may replace the background audio track with an audio track that may be different than the background audio track. However, the available methods for replacing the background audio track may pose challenges in some scenarios where the media content and the replacement audio track may be of different duration and/or lengths, thereby rendering the a poor quality edited media content as output.